


Let Me Worship at Your Altar

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Pryde and Wisdom [2]
Category: Excalibur (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reconciliation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was waiting for him at his favorite corner café. Stand-alone Pryde/Wisdom drabble. Prompt: starting over</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Worship at Your Altar

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I loved when she told him she was the goddess of computers and he could worship her later. If he _was_ going to ask her about trying again, I thought these lines would be plenty of fun to play with.

She was waiting for him at his favorite corner café, mouth set firmly in a frown, but the corner twitched upward when he approached. "Wisdom."

"Amused, Pryde?"

"It's not every day I get a request from an aspiring devotee." Kitty raised a skeptical brow.

Pete took in her crossed arms and those long legs, then grinned at her. "You think the goddess of computers is accepting worshippers?"

The corner of her mouth twitched again. "You have an offering in mind?"

"Coffee."

Those soft lips lifted into a smile. "At a coffee shop?" Amused again.

He chuckled. "At an internet café."


End file.
